<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by IAmANonnieMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064610">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse'>IAmANonnieMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nash Fics for Flos [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Bondage, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Exchange, THIS IS ALL FLOS' FAULT OKAY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a quiet rustle of feet on carpet, then a calloused finger is tilting Nash's head back. "Such an obedient boy," Eames says. "You're going to be so good for us."</p><p>Nash pants. "Yes, sir."</p><p>“So polite, too,” Arthur says. “Did you teach him that, or did I?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames/Nash (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nash Fics for Flos [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts">flosculatory</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so. Hm. I used to write one pwp drabble for every aeldws event, when the prompt came up that week. And when I decided not to sign up for this year's aeldws, I promised Flos I would write her a pwp drabble anyway. And THEN flos sent me <a href="https://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/post/624700226117271552/nash-centric-fics-i-want">this tumblr post</a> in which she listed 4 different Nash pairings, including an A/E/Nash pairing. So, yeah. This happened.<br/>DON'T SAY I NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR YOU, BABE.<br/>I BETTER BE A LIFETIME NASH FANCLUB MEMBER NOW.<br/>JUST SAYING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blindfold settles against Nash's face with a soft whisper. Nash takes a slow breath and lets his eyes drift closed, letting his weight settle more evenly on his knees.</p><p>"Fuck, darling, isn't he beautiful like this?" Eames murmurs. </p><p>Nash straightens slightly, even as he feels a flush spread across his body.</p><p>Arthur hums. "I know how to make the view even better."</p><p>Soft rope brushes against his wrists and Nash bites back a whine. <i>Yes,</i> he thinks. <i>Please.</i></p><p>Eames chuckles. There's a quiet rustle of feet on carpet, then a calloused finger is tilting Nash's head back. "Such an obedient boy," Eames says. "You're going to be so good for us."</p><p>Nash pants. "Yes, sir."</p><p>“So polite, too,” Arthur says. “Did you teach him that, or did I?” He finishes the first knot, the heat of his body a furnace. Nash leans back, slightly, until his bare skin brushes Arthur’s suit.</p><p>Arthur pushes him upright again and ties another knot. “Keep that posture. You said you were gonna be good.”</p><p>“Sorry, sir.” Nash shakes his head. “I just thought—”</p><p>“You don’t think,” Eames interrupts. “We do all the thinking for you. That’s how this works, remember?” A hand tangles his hair, comforting and controlling all at once. “Now be good for us, and be quiet.”</p><p>They all fall silent after that. Arthur continues to twine his ropes around Nash’s body, while Eames scatters touches across his skin. Nash keeps his eyes closed under the blindfold and lets himself sink in the sensations.</p><p>“Fucking gorgeous,” Arthur murmurs.</p><p>Eames hums. “Tell me again, darling, how I have the best ideas.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”</p><p>Calloused fingers trail down his chest, lower. “Please,” Nash gasps before he’s able to stop himself. </p><p>The fingers leave. Eames tuts. “You were supposed to be quiet. Guess we need to do that for you too, hm?”</p><p>A hand curls around the back of his neck, thumb pressing gently but firmly against his chin. Nash lets his mouth slide open, hums softly until he can’t anymore.</p><p>He loses time, a little, his brain processing everything in snapshots of feeling and sound. His knees sinking into the carpet, Eames’ breath stuttering somewhere above him. Arthur murmuring filth into his ear, his rope wrapped tightly around Nash’s skin.</p><p>Hands wrap around him, guiding him up then back. He sinks into the bed, lets his body be maneuvered. He’s surrounded, lying on his side, someone pressed against his front, someone plastered to his back. It feels like there are hands everywhere, angling his head, moving down his back, tracing his mouth, teasing him open. He can smell Arthur’s cologne, feel the rasp of Eames’ stubble. He’s floating, flying. Drowning in sensation.</p><p>He comes back down to earth hours later, trembling, weak, and sated. He’s sitting upright, leaning back against Arthur’s chest, wrapped in Arthur’s arms. Eames is at his side, raising a glass of water to his lips. </p><p>“You with us?” Arthur asks quietly.</p><p>Nash nods slowly and sips the water. The ropes and blindfold are gone, tucked away somewhere. Nash could almost think he’d dreamed it all.</p><p>He finishes the water, lets Arthur slide out from underneath him and tuck him in. In the morning, he can be self-conscious about the coddling, but for now, he’s happy to allow it. </p><p>He falls asleep to their voices, warm and teasing.</p><p>“And you thought you didn’t want this.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Eames.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>